Shred's New Chassis
Back to 2010 Logs Shred Slipstream Firestorm Robustus Robustus has not left the med bay in several solar cycles. Making sure that Shred got a full recharge undisturbed as well as not receiving a particular visitor who by his estimation was a danger to the head medic was his first priority. Second was the preparation of her new seeker chassis which got interrupted by tripling up the cure doses that Megatron wanted him to prepare. He's had some recharge time himself, making sure that if anyone came in the medical drones would awake him. As is so often the case, Shred is at this moment in the med bay, the diminutive Femme at this moment proving perhaps a little bit paranoid as she performs every possible test upon the Seeker Chassis which is now being prepared for the transfer of her Laser core. It is a simple body, unpainted, with no visible weapon systems in it. Robustus looks over to see how the tests are progressing. The doses are all ready to go and he's been waiting for Starscream to bring in the flare casings so he could assist with creating those for the upcoming mission to the lair to deal with the creatures that Megatron said was a threat to them all. "Do you like it Shred?" he asks curiously, hoping it was suitable. "I looked over the schematics for it last cycle, we certainly can adjust the systems to meet your specifications if need be." Shred hmms, looking the body over quite critically. "Honestly, Robustus. It will do. Once my core is installed with your help, over time we can modify it. So long as I can access my subspace compartment I won't be completely unarmed, at least." the way she says that, her voice having a very faint tremor to it, she is worried about being unarmed. Robustus inclines his head, slight smile tugging at his lips. "Good, I am glad you approve. It's the best I could find. Modification will be easy enough." he states, "Soon as you finish the tests and are satisfied with the functionality then I can place you into it." then he puts a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture of concern, "I could contact your friends to stand guard so I am not interrupted." he offers. Shred nods, "I think that would be a good idea, Robustus. Also, after I am in the new body, I guess we should work together to dismantle my old body, I'm sure the parts will prove useful. Let's get this done, shall we?" Robustus removes his hand from her shoulder, "Indeed we should do so and make use of what parts we can." then a nod, "If you are ready, then I'll just quickly sanitize my hands and the immediate area. That will allow you a little time to call in friends." Shred nods. "Ok." she gets on the radio. Shred says, "Goa, Slipstream, Firestorm, are any of you receiving me?" Slipstream says, "I copy you, Shred." Firestorm says, "Firestorm here. What's up, Shred?" Shred says, "Thanks Slipstream, Firestorm. Could you report to Med bay please, Security detail. Just to make sure Robustus isn't disturbed while transferring my core." Firestorm says, "Got it. I'll be there soon. Firestorm out." Slipstream says, "Sure thing, I'll stand guard outside the doors." Shred says, "Thanks girls." Shred says, "I don't think I need tell you who specifically to keep out, do I?" Robustus meanwhile prepares the med table area, the chassis itself, and of course himself. Making sure everything is sanitized to minimize any possible contamination. He works quickly enough, but thoroughly as well. "Ready to go when you are Shred." Slipstream says, "Negative." Slipstream says, "He tries it, I'm going to make him pay." Shred nods, and she moves to lay on the set up secondary med table, relaxing as she puts herself offline. Shred says, "Ok, I'm going offline. When I wake up, I should be on eye level for the first time ever with you." Slipstream says, "That will be a new experience. See you soon." Robustus steps over to Shred to check if she's fully offline, then removes the chest panel from her. He checks over the neural net and laser core both for any signs of heat damage, which was the reason why this It isn't long before Firestorm arrives outside the med bay doors, having previously been in her bunk. The femme smirks lightly as she moves inside to stand guard while Slip gets the outside, a nod of greeting given to Shred and Robustus as she stands with back turned to the door. "Good cycle, you two." Robustus finishes his visual inspection, looking up as the doors to medical bay open. He can see Slipstream outside, stepping in Firestorm. "Good cycle. She is lucky to have such friends as you." he intones softly, then turns to the chassis itself to make sure the wiring and lines are situated the way he wants them for ease of connection. As a standard Seeker Chassis, the connections are typical, and located within the cockpit section of the chest unit. Robustus picks up a couple tools and sets them next to Shred's offline form, then several clamps are added there as well. A few whirrs of gears extend the 'jewelers magnifier' into place over one optic. Once everything is situated, he gets straight to work. The clamps are placed to cinch off energon and lubrication lines. Taking up the wire stripping tool, he makes quick work of removing the wiring to the neural net. A couple drones, the more advanced ones, stand by to assist with any issues.. but this all on him. The wire stripper is set down in favor of picking up the specialized screwdriver so he can remove the screws around the net itself as well as the ones around the laser core. The drones make sure the screws are put next to the new chassis so they can be found quickly. Shred lays there, quite inactive, as Robustus works. Thankfully the connections to her own laser core are the one thing she did keep as standard. This should make the core transfer relatively straightforward. The drones work to hook the clamped lines to two longer lines that are hooked into two small pumps, one for energon and the other for lubrication. The other end of the lines hooked into the new body so there's no great break of power to the net or the core. The medic is moving with practiced motions, allowing him a quicker progression of the transition. The net is withdrawn by hand and set within the new chassis. The wiring is secured into place first, then the line feeds follow. The pumps are already working to transfer the fluid and energon needed for when the new chassis is activated. Well, so far so good. the fittings match, there is no apparent disparity. things will prove interesting for shred though when she does wake up, it's going to take her a good while to get used to the much larger Chassis. Robustus doesn't pause at all, constantly in motion. Hands quickly cleaned in sanitizer before he tackles the more delicate laser core. The wires are already stripped away as are the lines feeding it. Slowly and carefully he pulls the laser core free from Shred's old body. The glow of the spark within is just slightly visible. An equally careful and slow reverse of placing the core into the new body has it soon setting in the bracketing that will hold it. /Wiring and lines are hooked up. Screws are tightened down. The pumps finish the transfer of fluids and power down. A quick scan to make sure that nothing is amiss. The scans show that everything is fine. Her spark glow is still faint, not up to full strength, but that is going to take time still, following the decontamination of it from the other day. Robustus sets the scanner down and places the chest panel into place, then the true test if things went well - the activation itself. He reaches under the back of helm and depresses the button there. Then he steps back and waits for her to stir. After what seems an interminable length of time, and a number of beeps from inside the chassis, the optics begin to take on a crimson glow, the motor servo's in her hands twitching a few moments before she speaks.. her voice oddly deeper. "I function.." Robustus is standing nearby, watching for signs of any issues as her neural net accesses the new boards, parts, and such within the new seeker body. "Take your time Shred. No rush to sit up. Make sure that all your routines and subroutines function within normal parameters. Test each part." he instructs. Shred nods faintly, her optics going off a moment as she runs interminable checks.. then, after a while, she transforms the chassis into tetra jet form and back.. before sitting up. "It seems to function properly. Robustus has stepped away to tend to sanitizing his tools that he used. He hmms as the form changes form, then nods, "Good." he intones softly, "I'd like to see you take a few steps, if you don't mind." Shred nods, moving to stand up.. and promptly falls on her ass. then she gets back to her feet more slowly, carefully, internally adjusting her gyrostabilizer systems. "Ok.. I'm on my feet.. " she starts to take a few hesitant steps, getting herself used to the body. "So far so good." Robustus strides over to assist Shred, "Take it easy and slow." he instructs. Shred nods, "I know. It won't take me too long, Robustus. " standing still a moment, she stretches.. then walks across to the other side of the room more quickly.. "It feels a little bit sluggish, and the whole room seems somewhat.. different. " Robustus watches on with a discerning optic, "You are taller so have a new perspective of it. The sluggishness will pass, worry not." he assures. Shred transmits in a slightly deeper voice than she had before.. "Well, I'm in my new chassis now girls, come on in.. " Slipstream replies, "I'll check on you later Shred. There's a little matter I need to attend to first." Shred nods, "Yeah, I guess. Still, it's going to take a lot of time before I am combat ready again. This new body is going to be significantly easier to hit, I fear. " Shred says, "Ok slip." Robustus inclines his head, "Hopefully not too long, Shred." he states, moving over to your old body. "So shall we see how steady those new hands are?" he asks. Shred nods, looking over to her old body.. an odd expression crossing her features. "Ok, let's do this. there are some systems I want to install in this body from it if I can, mounted inside the left arm.2 Robustus pushes the tool table over to the head of the table so we can share the tools. "All right. Anything else?" he asks, already getting to work on removing the armor from the chassis. Shred smiles, "Well, not really.. you already removed all of my memory chips... " she reaches to flip open the armor on the stated arm, revealing 4 systems which Robustus would recognize instantly as being remote access systems. Robustus glances over at the arm and hmms, "Remove access?" he asks, looking up at you curiously. Shred smiles, "they are systems Megatron knows about.. For something of a... pet project of mine. nothing you need to worry about." removing the systems from the arm, she opens up the arm of her new chassis, then sighs, "Damn. I may have to do some more serious modification in order to install these systems. No matter." Robustus frowns a hint to this, but nods his head in acknowledgement. "What sort of modifications do you require?" he asks, the last of the armor on the front of the body removed and set aside. Shred smiles, "about a dozen system expansion sockets. I forgot that basic seeker frames do not have them. It shouldn't be too longwinded a modification though.. " Then she hmms, "Something occurs to me.. " stepping away, she tries to access her subspace pocket, and finds the one she can access is empty.. "Slag!" she curses. Robustus inclines his head, "I do believe we have some sockets here." he states, then a cock of the head, "Something wrong?" Shred frowns, "I can't access my old body's subspace pocket." Robustus hms, "You had something in it?" he ponders a few moments, "I suppose I could run a generator on the old body long enough for you to access it." Shred nods, "It had my glaive and Laser pistol in it, as well as most of my surgical tools.. Without them I am unarmed.. This chassis has no weapons built in.. I can't use the rifles most seekers have." Robustus nods, moving over to where a small generator is set up. He hooks it up to a few lead wires in the chassis and turns it on. "Try accessing it now." Shred nods, and she accesses the subspace pocket, first taking out the Glaive, then the pistols. Lastly she starts to remove the surgical tools. Looking at the glaive, she hmms, compared to her new, larger frame it seems so small. Robustus stays out of the way until you are done with the retrieval. "Hmm, looks like you may need to elongate your glaive handle." he notes. Shred nods, "Yes, definitely. That should not be too big of an issue though. at least I have it now so I'm not going to be unable to defend myself should the need arise." Robustus intones, "I shall hope that you won't need to, but am glad you can if such a need occurs." Turning his attention and scalpel to removing parts from body, specifically the legs. Shred nods, and she now sets about dismantling the arms of her old chassis, being careful to avoid risking any damage to the delicate servos in the hand units. Robustus looks up a moment, "Done with accessing your subspace?" he asks. Shred says, "Well, I am as much a warrior as a medic, Robustus.. I need to be able to defend myself when working in the field." Shred nods, "Yes, I'm done accessing it now, thanks Robustus. Robustus nods and takes the generator offline, then unhooks it. "No problem Shred." he smiles a little and steps back to his work on the legs, removing the joints, wiring, lines and such. Shred soon has the arms totally dismantled, and begins the much longer process of dismantling her central chassis, removing components layer by layer. Robustus asks, "How are your fingers and hands working for you? Any noticeable issues?" he asks. Shred smiles, "There seems to be no real issues. Could maybe do with the sensor gain on my fingers increasing.. they seem a little numb." Robustus nods, "I could adjust that for you now if you like." he states. Shred nods, "Would be a good idea. " Robustus moves over, "Right hand first please." he says, "Palm up." Shred nods, moving to hold her right hand up, palm raised. Robustus has a small screwdriver in one hand. He places his free fingers against the side of the wrist, which pops open a small access panel. The tool is inserted into a tiny screw and he adjusts carefully. "How's it feel now?" Robustus has a small screwdriver in one hand. He places his free fingers against the side of the wrist, which pops open a small access panel. The tool is inserted into a tiny screw and he adjusts carefully. "How's it feel now?" (re) Shred flexes her hand, the actuators responding much more smoothly, "That's more like it!" Robustus nods and taps the panel back into place, "Left hand, palm up." then repeats the exact same procedure. "There you go. See how that works for you." Shred smiles, and once the adjustments are made, she finds that her hands are significantly nimbler, "That's the thing. Now, let's get my body fully dismantled." Robustus steps back to what he's doing, which is working on the head and removing anything within that can be reused, like the optics for example. Shred smiles, and first of all she removes a LOT of sensors from the chassis, she had designed the old body to not even NEED the head. Slipstream says, "Slipstream to base, last load of magnesium from the strip mine being delivered by me shortly." Robustus ahs softly, "Good. Glad someone's finishing that task up. I'll be able to assist Starscream with the flares after we are done here." he states. Shred nods, "Good, Robustus. You can leave me to this, if you have other things you need to do, you know. Just when we can, I would appreciate you recalibrating my vocoder. It's weird not having my own voice." Nitrogear says, "Roger, Comrade Slipstream. I will be waiting with Bytaboom at the hangar bay to assist with the offload."" Robustus finishes with the head quickly since there isn't much in it to begin with and is now helping you remove the sensors, wiring, boards, and lines from the torso. He's carefully not to occupy the same space you are so our hands don't get in the way of each other. "You asked for my assistance with this and I will provide it until we are done. Megatron made it clear you are one of my priorities." then he looks up at you, "Unless of course you are giving me an order?" Shred smiles, "It's not an order, Robustus.. Though, in fact, if you could sort my vocoder now, I would appreciate it." Robustus removes his hands from the body and nods, "Of course." he steps off to the side to sanitize his hands then picks up the tool he'll need. "Just tilt back your head as far as you can and hold please." Shred nods, tilting her head right the way back to allow Robustus as easy an access as possible. Robustus uses his right thumb to depress a small groove in the neck which allows a panel to slide open at the front of the neck. He places the tool in carefully and does a fine adjust, "Speak normally until you are satisfied with the pitch please." Shred smiles, "Sure, no problem Robustus. You know, if you look at my vocoder from my old body, you should be able to find the calibration from it easily enough.. " Robustus tweaks slowly as you speak until you tell him to stop. "Your old vocoder is a different model than this one. It's just better to do it by audible input so you are happy with it." Shred says, "Ok... ahh, this sounds about right, maybe a little less treble to it..." Robustus does a minute adjustment, "That should do it." he pulls the tool free and presses that spot in the neck gently, the panel slides back into place. "There you go." Shred coughs a moment, then she starts to talk, her voice almost the same as it was before now. "Much better, thanks Robustus. " then she looks at her old body and sighs, "Did I do such a bad job with designing my old chassis, Robustus?" Robustus cleans his hands one more time, then hmms, "To be honest with you, yes. But you did well enough all considering. Having lived as long as you did in it." he states, "I'll be in the science lab next door if you need me for anything. I suspect the supplies will be along shortly and the sooner the flares are done the better." Shred nods, and she continues to work in silence now. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Firestorm's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs